Nine Lives, Might Just Come In Handy
by cuddleNinja
Summary: Hinata goes on a mission but don't remember nothing……..Hinata then finds herself waking up as a cat and now she have to survive as a cat. Naruto and the gang don't know that she is gone. Only one person knows that she is gone, the Uchiha.review plz......
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hinata goes on a mission but don't remember nothing……..Hinata then finds herself waking up as a cat and now she have to survive as a cat. Naruto and the gang don't know that she is gone. Only one person knows that she is gone, the Uchiha. He finds Hinata as a cat and takes her in, as his own. Hinata needs remember what happen during that mission so she can get back to her normal self. With the help of some new furry friends, will Hinata find a way back to her normal self? (Everybody is at least 18 or 19)**

**Chapter One: Being a Kitten is Gonna be Hard**

'**Cat talk'**

'Human talk'

'_**Cat thinking'**_

'_Human thinking'_

**Hinata's Pov:**

It was early in the morning, and birds chirping away the day. I yawned and I stretched every muscle in my body. As I sat up to rub my eyes, I froze when I felt a paw touch my face. I looked down to see a white paw. I placed my hand back down in my lap. I froze again as I watched the paw lay on the carpet………OMG!!!!

I raced into the bathroom, which was in my room. I hopped onto the sink and looked into the mirror. Only to meet eyes with a sky blue eyed cat.

"**Hey" **

"Mew"

I froze and placed a paw on the reflection. My heart was beating 10 times faster then what it should.

"Hinata, it's time to get up. Hiashi-sama wants you to get ready for a meeting." Niisan voice broke the silence into pieces.

My fur stood on ends. I can't let him see me like this. I hop from the sink and ran back into the room. Everything looked so big when you're a cat. I almost ran under the bed by accident, forgetting that I wasn't human. I found my balance and looked up at the bed. I heard Neji knock on the door again. I jumped on top of the bed and ran to the window. Lucky for me, my window was open. I liked the feeling of the night's cool air.

I leaped into the next window sill beside mines. Which was Hanabi's window, I hop onto the next one. That was the bathroom window and finally I jumped onto the tree that was right next to the window.

Once inside the tree, I slowed made my way down to the ground and landed on all four. I looked up at my window and I saw Neji looking around in my room.

'_**I'm sorry Niisan, but I must find a way t-to turn human.'**_

I ran outside the garden of the Hyuuga Mansion.

0. O.0.o

I never thought being a cat would be so difficult. I mean, I thought cats had it easy but they seem to have it worse.

I got chanced by:

**15: kids**

**6: Adults**

**11: Old People**

**5: Dogs**

**0: Cats**

I sighed as I sat down under a tree in an empty training field. If I see one more human, dog or anything that can kill me. I'm going to go and just jump off a cliff nine times.

I felt my ears pirk up I heard something in the bushes. I hissed and growled.

"**What's your fucking problem?"**

I heard…..wait…..if I could hear him then that means….

I saw a midnight blue cat walk out from the bushes. He titled his head and looked at me with a confused feature.

"**S-Sorry, I wasn't born a c-cat." **I mewed to the cat.

"**You mean a 'kitten'**" the male cat spoken when he walked to me.

As he walked closer I saw that he was a little bigger than me. I looked at him and he rubbed his fur against mines. I kind of liked the new company. I felt myself purring.

"**You said you wasn't a born a cat. What did you mean by that?"** the male cat spoken as he started to lick the fur behind my ear.

I mewed, **"The only thing I can remember is that I was on a mission. Then I had woken up in a body of a kitten. What's your name by the way?"**

"**Fujakam is my name. My owner died a couple of years ago. So you're new to this cat game. Why not stay with me? I mean if you want help, because you won't have a chance of surviving on your own."** Fujakam said walking toward the middle training post.

I watched as he walked away. I would need him in the future and I don't know how to survive on my own…..in this body. I gave a soft smile through my eyes, "**Hinata Hy-…..Hinata is my name."**

I followed Fujakam and he looked at me with a gentle look, "**Let's go look for some food, Hinata."**

I mewed in agreement and walked beside him, as we left the training ground.

**Normal Pov:**

Soon as Hinata and Fujakam left the training ground, team 7 came to it.

Naruto grinned, "Let's get to it Sai. You said let's see who the better ninja- Ow!!!!" Naruto held his head as Sakura slapped him across it again.

"Sai didn't say that!!!" Sakura glared at Naruto and then looked at Sai and Sasuke. Sasuke sigh, "I'm going to relax in the shade. Tell me when you are done training." "You not go to train Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked worried. Sai raised his eyebrow and looked at Naruto who was now frowning at Sasuke.

"Why not train teme!" Naruto yelled in questioning.

Sasuke yawned, "Because you were the one who dragged me out my house 6 in the morning just to train with you, yesterday. So you guys train while I catch up on my fucking sleep, dope."

Sasuke walked to a tree and sat in the shade not knowing that Hinata and Fujakam weren't far away…….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hinata's New Name and House Mess**

**Hinata's Pov:**

I sighed as I followed Fujakam; he turned to look at me with a glare.

"**What is wrong with you now Hinata? You were sighing for the past 3 minutes." **Fujakam spoken with a light hiss from those jaws, I giggled in a kitten way. That's when I heard yelling and voices.

My ears perked up and I turned around to hear a little better. I recognized the voices as to be Naruto and Sakura. That means if there close then Sasuke and Sai would be with them. Maybe they would know that I'm a cat and help me. Fujakam gave me a questioning look, **"What are you thinking about now Hinata?" **

I ran back to the training field only to slam into someone's arm. I looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha emotionless face. I almost jumped out my fur when he picked me up.

"Aren't you a little young to be running around by yourself?" Sasuke asked as he looked at me. He stood up and I felt my heart stop beating as I realized how high I was off the ground.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, what's that in your hands?" I heard Sakura yell form across the field. Sasuke grunted and looked down at me, "It's a kitten. I don't see a collar, it must be a stray." I saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sai checking me out. I felt my kitten face heat up; I'm surprise they didn't know I was blushing up a tomato storm.

"I wonder what the sex is." I heard Sai say out his smiling face. Sasuke held me higher so everybody could look at me. I started to squirm. I was so uncomfortable that they were looking at that area. Sakura took me from Sasuke hand's and started to pat me, "Awwww, it's a girl. Let's make her team 7 mascot but first we got to give this cutie a name."

Naruto grinned, "How about Pearl….to me it looks like a white fluffy purl."

Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, "That's a dumb name. I think we should name her Flake. Like snowflake but instead of snow."

Sai smiled, "Why not just call her Snow, she is white as snow but soft as a pillow."

Everybody looked at Sai with an understanding look. I looked at him with a slight blush on my cheeks. I didn't know I could get so much attention from just being a kitten.

Sakura gave me a gentle squeeze, "I like the name Snow, let's leave it at that. So, who place is she staying at for now?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Not yours Naruto, I know you want you were going to say."

Naruto gave a soft pout, "Teme, that's not fair. I want Snow to come with me."

Sai gave a soft chuckle, "If she stayed with you. She would get lost in your junky house."

Sakura smiled and handed me to Sasuke, "Why won't I make a list? Why not Sasuke, me, Sai, and the Naruto. That way it won't be confusing."

Naruto pouted and looked down at me in Sasuke hands, "I want to hold Snow. Why I do I have to be last?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and walked away. I felt so safe for some reason in Sauske's arms. I gave a soft meow noise. Sasuke looked down at me, "Are you hungry Snow? I'll take you to get some food."

"Where are you going teme?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke as he left the field. "I'm going to feed Snow, dope." Sasuke yelled back.

**Sasuke's House:**

Sasuke placed me down on his bed. I looked around and saw that his friend is pretty much navy blue and black. I watched as Sasuke left the room to look for some food I guess.

I hopped down from the bed and walked around the room. It was really clean, besides little clothes here and there. That's when I heard tapping on the window. I hop up onto a chair. Then I pounced to the dresser. Finally, I hopped on the window pane. I looked out the window to see Fujakam. I fur got fluffy in surprise, **"Fujakam you followed me!"**

"**You think! I thought something happen to, open the window and let me in**!" I winced as he hissed at me. I pushed the latch up and the window open. Fujakam slipped in and landed on the floor. I looked down at him and jumped beside him.

Fujakam then bit me lightly on the back of my neck, **"Don't ever leave me behind like that."** I blushed at the close contact but nodded. Fujakam let me go and walk out into Sasuke's hallway.

**"W-What are you doing! You're not s-suppose to be here!"** I felt my heart stop beating again.

"**Don't worry your master is gone. He left; I think he went to the Pet Store. I saw him leave. You wouldn't think I would come in here if he was here." **Fujakam walked down the steps and into the living room. I followed and watch in horror as I saw Fujakam hop on top the coffee table. He was sniffing around and looked at me, **"Hinata you worry too much, just relax and enjoy being pampered. Since you were once human…………… Hahahahahahah……I forgot to laugh!" **

"**You don't believe me!"** I jumped on top of the table and stood in front of Fujakam.

"**Whatever you once were, you're a cat now. So get use to it Hinata. Besides I can make you a stray again."** Fujakam said walking past me and pushing a vase on to the floor.

I jumped and tried to grab it before it hit the ground but I forgot I wasn't human. I watched in horror was the vase chattered into millions of tiny pieces. I turned to face Fujakam only see he moved to another little night stand with a picture of Sasuke's family. I ran and tried to jump on top to stop him but the picture fell to the ground before I could stop it.

I tried to see where else Fujakam went, I didn't know he could move so face. I turned around to see he was rolling on the couch. I ran up to him and tackled him on the couch. Fujakam flipped me over so I was under him. I turned red and tried to move but Fujakam was too heavy for me. I mewed and squirmed, **"L-Let me go Fujakam!"**

"**Why you're the one who pounced on me. I should just mate with you right here Hinata."** Fujakam purred in my ear. I froze and mewed again, I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

That's when he moved off of me and walked to the arm rest of the chair. I was about to try and force him out but that's when something. I wish could never happen to me.

Fujakam and I froze when we heard the front door open. Sasuke was back and he wouldn't be happy…

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Rage of the Uchiha and the New Cat**

**Sasuke Pov:**

I was coming from the pet store a couple blocks away. I reached my house in no time but as I was about to open the door I heard Snow meow in a fearful way. I hope that little kitten didn't get into nothing. I placed my key in the door and open the door.

Once I walked in the house and took my keys out the door. I placed the bag of Cat Purina on the kitchen counter.

"Snow I hope you like some tuna as well." I pulled out five cans of tuna and placed it besides the Purina. I turned my head ova to the living room and froze when I saw some broken glass. I walked over to the glass and saw that it was the picture of mother, father, Itachi, and me. On the ground shattered into little pieces.

I slowly bet over to pick up the glass and picture. I turned my sharingan on as I placed the glass on the counter. 'Someone was in my house.' I thought as I turned around to see 4 big eyes staring back at me. I looked into Snow lavender orbs and slowly my eyes drifted to golden eyes.

There sitting on the right arm rest was a navy blue cat. I glared at the cat and then glared at Snow. The navy blue cat hop to the floor and before I knew it I was reaching for the little vermin. The cat moved around the couch and I wince in pain when I steppe don something. I looked down to see my mother's vas she wanted when I was little on the floor in at least fourteen pieces.

I turned to see Snow trying to hide herself in the couch. I grabbed her from her neck. She mewed in a fear, "You piss of shit! How did u let him in! Since you let him in, you're going to help me get him out. You better hope I have a change of heart once we get him out." I tossed Snow on the ground and she scurried off looking for the other cat.

I grabbed a pan from the kitchen. When I see that little navy rat I'm going to beat the shit out of it. Snow better stay out my damn way, I thought as I slowly walked up the steps. I saw the cat sitting right in the middle of the hallway. I charged after it and took a swung. The cat ducked and ran between my legs and back down stairs. I turned around and ran after it. I was right on its tail swinging at it.

I didn't even care if I hit other objects making them break and shatter. I followed the cat back upstairs into my bedroom. I froze and closed the door so it wouldn't be any escape out. I grinned evilly, knowing the cat's chance of escaping was going to come to an end. I snapped my head to the bed when I heard a light panting noise. I guess I gave that fucker a run for its fur.

I drop to means and looked under the bad to see…………Snow? Why was Snow under my bed? I glared at her in rage. She was supposed to be fucking helping. I felt a breeze and looked up to see my window was open. I slowly got back on my feet and walked over to my window. I looked out of it to see the navy blue cat on the ground looking up at me.

I looked around to see w=how he got onto my window. That's when I saw my balcony on the room that I don't go in because………………..That balcony had a tree near it and its branch was lightly tapping on the balconies banister. I walked away from the window and walked back to my bed.

I placed the pan down and sighed in anger. Slowly I saw Snow creep out the bed. I grabbed her and tossed her out the window. I heard her meow in pain and fear as I watched her hit the ground.

I glared down at the both of them, "Don't come back here you dumb pussy!"

It seemed as though she winced at my words but I knew a cat can't wince. I slapped my window shut and locked it making sure the window was shut tightly.

**Hinata POV:**

I can't believe this happen to me, if I could cry I would be right now. I looked up at Fujakam; he had a look of anger and annoyance in his big golden eyes.

**"Let's go Hinata, I didn't like that guy any way."** Fujakam walked towards the forest near Sauske's house.

I felt anger run through me, **"NO FUJAKAM I DON'T WANT TO F-FOLLOW YOU! ALL YOU EVER DID WAS GET ME INOT T-TROUBLE! I'M GOING MY OWN W-WAY!"**

I turned and ran the opposite way Fujakam was going. I didn't turn back to look at his face. I didn't want to. I didn't want to see the emotion in those eyes.

**(Walking the Streets)**

I was walking past every one, trying to ignore them. I froze and walked towards any empty box. I crawled in the box and curled up. It was going to be a long cold night……

I woken up feeling warmth, I shivered a little and moved closer to the warmth. That's when I realized I was cold last night and when did my fur smell like fish. I lifted my head to see an orange cat with faded stripes. My fur stood on end and I gave off a low hiss.

The cat shook its head and turned to look up at me, **"Sorry, if I startled you. I was trying to look for warmth last night. I saw you and you looked cold. So I was thinking why not bunk with this kitty and keep both of us warm. O and the name is Rex."**

I was lost into Rex's eyes because one was a light crystal teal color, while the other one was a navy blue. I blushed at our closeness, **"M-My name is Hinata."**

Rex stood up and stretched, **"That's a pretty name for a pretty kitty. I'm going to look for some food, you can come or go."**

Rex started to exit the box, I realized that he gave me a chose and I thought about it.

Why would I turn down such a street cat? I would probably die before I could turn back and he might be able to help me. I stood up and followed right behind Rex.

My new cat friend, I hope he help me out and stick with me without acting crazy…..

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: FLASHBACK**

**Hinata POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Rex was such a good friend. I so far ate two mice and one can of tuna to eat for breakfast. Even though eating mice wasn't want I expected but now I see why cat's like to eat them. Rex didn't even eat much he gave me half of the mice he ate. Now we were just strolling around Kohana.

I looked beside me to find Rex looking straight, **"Rex where we g-go now?"**

"**I'm taking a walk around town…I'm looking for my little brother. I lost him when the dogs were chasing us." **Rex looked at me from the corner of his mixed color eyes.

I looked down in sadness, **"I didn't know you were looking for y-your little brother. Well, if I tell you my s-story you won't believe me…"**

Rex gave me a glowing look in his eyes, **"Try me Hinata."**

"**Well, I don't know how but I was human before. I w-went on an m-m-m…..**

_**(Flashback)**_

_**(Hinata walked down the path that led to Maple Hill. Maple Hill, a village where people said if you go there you become cursed and you die of an incurable sickness. Lady Tsunade wanted Hinata to go on the mission since she knew Hinata was good in the medical field and how to control chakra:**_

_**I frowned at what I saw as I entered…. the village. So many people were sick that I couldn't hold ….back the light tears gliding down my face. I walked past an old lady with a violet cloak on. She had a chain from …her nose to her ear. She gave me a weary look…..I stumbled away from her and kept walking …..until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see the old lady…. Her wrinkled face close to mines, and I can smell the ….cheap perfume off her but that side smell of illness. "You are as pure as a fresh blooming rose. Yet your mind is set on humans themselves…..blah blah…blah blah….."**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

I shook my head and looked into Rex worried eyes.

"**Are you ok Hinata? What were you going to say?"** Rex's voice sounded so worried almost scared.

I shook my head and I stood up. I didn't even know I fainted. I mewed happily at Rex. Rex purred happily and licked behind my ear.

"**Let's go and look for my little brother." **Rex said running ahead of me. I nodded my head and followed behind shortly.

I giggled to myself, **"Rex you remind m-me of someone…that…"**

I felt Rex bump into me lightly, **"Enough about your stupid troublesome life. I didn't ask so don't tell me."** I knew Rex was only trying to help and you know what it did. It meowed happily and ran past Rex.

I was really happy that Rex was so determined to find his brother…..Maybe he can help me return back to normal.

**Sasuke Pov:**

I sat on the couch frowning. I felt bad for throwing Snow out the house like that. I stood up and walked to the front door. I must find her before any harm happens to her. I slapped the door shut and walked down the path…..

As I was walking I saw the navy blue cat from before. I frown when I saw Snow wasn't near that damn thing.

"Snow!"

"Snow!"

"Snow!"

"Sn-"

"Sasuke-kun!"

I winced and turned my head to see Ino walking to me. I turned back around and looked to see if Snow was in sight but she wasn't.

Ino stood beside me and grabbed my arm, "Who are you looking for Sasuke-kun?"

"Snow" I said blankly.

"Snow? When did you get a girlfriend? With out tell me?" Ino said in a playful pout. I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyacne.

"It's my kitten and get the hell off of me." I pushed Ino off of me and kept walking.

I turned the corner to see Naruto. I froze and went the opposite way. If Naruto saw me, he would start bickering me about Snow. I must avoid team 7 for now.

I just hope I can find Snow soon...

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Cat vs. Dogs**

**Hinata Pov:**

We searched everywhere and still we couldn't find Rex's little brother. I turned to look at Rex who was near the trash can. I could tell that Rex was getting tired and his hope of ever finding his brother was fading away.

I slowly walked over to Rex and rubbed my face against his side. He tensed and looked at.

"**Hinata, it's ok. I'm just starting to think maybe…..he is…"**

I slapped Rex with my paw lightly, "**Don't t-think like t-that! If y-you have faith in y-your brother then k-keep the f-faith!"**

Rex's eyes widen and then he nodded his head in agreement.

I purred softly and happily as Rex went further into the alley. I followed behind but froze when I heard a low growl at the beginning of the alley. I turned my head slowly to see a pair of glowing eyes. Rex turned his head too and when I looked at him, his eyes went wide.

"**Run!"** Rex yelled as he pulled me from the back of my neck.

"**W-Why?"** I asked as my heart started to race.

Rex kept trying to pull me, **"You don't get it Hinata! That's a dog! Run!"**

I saw the razor sharp teeth and the threatening jaws. The dog barked and that was our signal to run. Rex yanked me one last time and I followed him further into the alley.

Rex was faster than me but I was able to keep up. We both came to a frozen stop when we saw that it was a dead end. We turned around to see the dog had cornered us.

Rex was looking around and finally he hopped a trash can and pounced on top of the wooden face. I shook in fear but followed right behind him in a rush. The dog dove for me and it barely missed as I jumped on top of the trash can.

The dog ran into the trash can. I was trying to catch my balance before I jumped on top of the wooden face. I jumped in a rush and I missed by an inch.

My hind legs were hanging off the face. I was slipping off slowly. Rex was already on the other side of the face running.

I never did know cats could cry but all I know for that split second. I was crying from my heart, afraid that I would never see the people I care for the most.

I closed my eyes tightly and I wanted for me to fall to the jaws of death.

I meowed in distress as I was sleeping more. That's when I felt a pair of strong hands pick me off the face from the other side.

I felt a warm embrace and I could feel a strong muscle chest pressed against me.

I open my eyes and looked up to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"I found you Snow. Thank Kami; I'm glad nothing happen to you. Lucky you, I heard your meows," Sasuke spoken with a low…..and soft voice?

I curled up to him with no obligations. I shivered as the thought of almost dyeing was so close.

I just hope Rex is ok? I mean I can't believe he left me to die but I can't blame him. Maybe he wouldn't be able to see someone close to him get taken.

**Sasuke POV:**

I saw Snow hanging off an alley wooden fence. She was about to fall. I had to run up and grab her before she would've fall.

I grabbed her and she shivered up against me. I raised an eyebrow before walking out the alley; a dog was on the other side of the fence. I sighed but kept walking.

We walked back to my house as Snow was drifting off to sleep.

I finally reached my house only to run into Sakura. Who was sitting on my porch?

"Sasuke-kun you found her! Ino said you were looking for your cat name Snow." Sakura said running up to me as she patted Snow lightly.

I made a mental note to kill Ino once I see her.

"Well you can leave now, because she is ok." I said walking past Sakura to my door. I open the front door and walked in before Sakura could even speak again.

I placed Snow on the counter near the pictures.

I turn to go get a bowl of food. When I returned Snow was pawing at one of the picture. "What are you doing Snow?"I asked as I walked over to her.

I placed the bowl near her and moved her a little to see what she was pawing at. It was the picture of the firefly festival.

Naruto

Sakura

Shikmaru

Temari

Gaara

Kiba

Shino

Ino

Sai

Choji

Neji

TenTen

Lee

Hinata

Snow was pawing Hinata, I watched as Snow meowed and placed her paw over top of Hinata. I scratched the top of her head. Hinata was probably Snow master. I picked Snow up and placed her on the floor, where she can eat her food.

I slowly made my way up stairs but froze….Snow…Naw it can't be…I kept on walking towards the bathroom….

**TBC**


	6. MUST READ

IM SRRY BUT I AM HAVING AUTHORS BLOCK.

I DONT KNOW HOW TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER.

AS AN AUTHOR THAT CARES ABOUT HER VIEWERS.

CAN YAW GIVE ME ANY IDEAS PLEASE.

THX :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six: Getting the Message!**

_(A/N: YES THE STORY IS BACK PPLZ_)

**Hinata's Pov**:

I sighed to myself. How can Sasuke be the best ninja if he couldn't figure out what I was trying to say? I took a chunk out my food and chewed slowly. I walked over to the couch and sat on it without a care in the world. My body was perfectly sitting in the middle of the left cushion and my tail was tucked under me. I sat there thinking of how to get Sasuke's attention and see if he could help me with getting turned back into my body.

My ears twitched when I heard the shower water running from upstairs. I sighed and hopped off the couch, landing elegantly. I was starting to get use to being light and easy to move around when jumping, climbing. I walked up the steps slowly, trying to think how I could get Sasuke's attention. My thoughts were cut short when I saw myself standing in front of a half open bathroom door. I could see the steam coming from the bathroom. I felt myself turn red, I was about to see Sasuke naked.

I pushed further into the bathroom only to see an empty bathroom. The tub was filled with warm water and I took a couple steps closer to the tub, to get a better view. That when I heard a door shut behind me, I jumped and turned around in horror. Sasuke was standing there with a light smirk on his lips. He had a towel in his hands and he was shirt less only wearing black jogging sweats. I paced my ears down and I was red as a lady bug with no spots.

Sasuke leaned forward to me and gentlely picked me up. I tensed, waiting to be tossed out the bathroom. But instead I felt something warm and wet. I open my eyes to see he was placing me in the tub. I was scared since the water was over my head lucky for me Sasuke was still holding me from my stomach. I grabbed a rag and wetted it. Slowly he wiped the rag from head on down. I purred in delight and closed my eyes lightly.

Sasuke had a smirk kissing those sharp lips, "H-I-N-A-T-A."

My eyes shot open and I looked up at him and my ears were perked up. Sasuke face had a little smirk still. He knew! My message got though to him, I knew Sasuke was a smart boy.

"**Sasuke! I am so glad you know it's me!" **I said to him with a big smile.

"I don't understand cat but Hinata I know your smiling hell of hard. I need to know how to get you back to your regular body. I'm surprised Lady Tsunade didn't send a search team out for you." Sasuke said patting my head with the warm rag.

"**Thank you Sasuke for understanding me."** I meowed to him knowing he didn't know what I was saying.

Sasuke dried me once he was done washing me. I did feel a little weird being washed and dried by someone else. But the funny thing was that Sasuke was being really gentle with me. I blushed as he placed me on his bed. Sasuke was so gentle in the safety of his home. I sat the patiently as he went to his dresser.

**Sasuke POV:**

I looked over at Hinata as she sat waiting me to come back to her. I can't believe that's really Hinata. How did she get turn into a cat? Will she turn back? Will she stay like that forever? I need to get some answers and quick.

I sighed and looked at her damp fur. She looked so adorable on my bed perfectly sitting still. …..Hinata Hyuuga in my house….I pretty much washed her. I could feel my face becoming a little warm. I looked back at my dresser and sighed heavily. I don't want to get dirty images in my head. I wouldn't like that. That would seem more like beasty. I grabbed a little ribbon I had when I was little. I walked back to her.

She looked up at me with those innocent eyes and placed a paw on my hand. I smiled softly, "You know something…..You being a kitten might change a couple of people."

I saw her blush under that white fur and she meowed again. I tied the blue ribbon around her neck and fluffed the bow. I could hear her purring. I chuckled, "Let's take you to Lady Tsunade and get some answers." I grabbed her and placed her close against my chest.

When I was about to open the front door, an orange cat came running in my house hissing and growling at me. I glared at the cat and was about to kick it out my house. When Hinata hopped out my arms and hissed back at the other feline.

**Hinata's POV:**

"**I dare you come b-back to show you f-face Rex!"** I hissed angrily at him. Rex stopped hissing at me and looked at me with a strong frown.

"**I couldn't stand someone I was starting to like and care for die. I can't watch it happen to you, like it happen to my brother…..Hinata…I need you….Please….." **Rex meowed softly at me with those big pretty eyes.

I know I wasn't a mean person so I sighed and gave him a cheering smile.

"**I would l-love to help you…Even though I'll have to put myself on the b-back burner." **I turned to Sasuke, "**Sasuke-kun I'm going to right back. I'm just going to help Rex find his little brother. You can still go to Lady Tsunade office and still inform her about me." **

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and watched me as I ran past him, with Rex following.

"I guess I'll go to Lady Tsunade and inform her." Sasuke said to himself as he ran off.

I was running down the street full blast, with Rex beside me. He was looking around as well as I was. I froze to a stop when I saw Fujakam. He was sitting licking himself.

I dashed up to him real quick. Rex stopped to see where I was going.

"**Fujakam I n-need your help. W-We are looking for a kitten. The more t-the merrier, so p-please help." **I meow to him. He froze and looked at me. Fujakam looked past me at Rex.

"**Why I only got you into trouble?"** Fujakam hissed at me. I took a step back from him. That's when Rex ran in front of me to block me from Fujakam.

He hissed strongly, **"I think you should rethink your actions, if you lay a hand on Hinata-chan. Then your nine lives will end here." **

Fujakam chuckled and stood in Rex's face, **"You ain't so tough! I ain't scared of no low life street cat!" **

I slipped between the both of them, "**Guys p-please don't fight, w-we need each other at this very m-moment!" **

"**If I were you I would listen to the pretty kitty." **A seductive feline voice meowed, breaking the tension.

All three of us turned our heads to see a gray and white cat. She had beautifully slanted purple eyes with a cute color that read 'Doll'.

"**OOO aren't you a sexy cat. The best I have seen yet."** Fujakam purred while looking at me. I guess he thought I was supposed to be jealous but I wasn't really.

Rex looked at me and rolled his eyes. I giggled at what he was trying to say. I did say the more the merrier hahahaha. Let's just hope the more there is the better.


	8. Chapter 8

**[SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! I'LL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE WEEKLY I WON'T DISAPPOINT MY READERS!]**

**Chapter Seven: Silly Kitty, Catnip is Bad!**

**Hinata's Pov:**

Rex and I watched, as Fujakam and Doll flirted with each other. Rex would bump me with his tail whenever Fujakam would make a corny or cheesy comment. I did not have anything against Doll but she had this awful meow-laugh. It would sound like she is throwing up a hairball. The first time she laugh, Rex and me was trying to soothe her and tell her it will be ok. Fujakam was lost for words but in the end, we only figured out, she was laughing.

"**If I hear him make one more cheesy comment, I think I might give my nine lives up."** Rex whispered into my ear. I giggled softly at Rex. He sure did remind me of Naruto for a sec. I looked into Rex's teal eye and navy blue eye. I felt the heat reaching my face a little bit. Rex would be a good-looking human, if he were one. Rex looked at me from the corner of his eyes, started purring, and started nipping my ear. I giggled and meowed lightly while smacking him with my paw lightly. I padded at him lightly while my tail swished back and forth.

Fujakam and Doll turned to look at us play**. "Awwww, look at the cute kitty. Hinata sure is adorable." **Doll purred lightly, as she sat down with her tail curled neatly around her. Fujakam rolled his eyes, **"Yea she is but you're cuter."**

Doll rolled her eyes and lightly hissed at his ignorance. **"You're just so stupid sometimes… I want some catnip." **

I froze as Rex rolled on his back and wrapped his arms around my hind legs. He was nipping at my thigh lightly. He stopped though, when he saw that I was still as fake ice. He stood up and looked at Doll then me. Doll had this nonchalant look on her face. Fujakam chuckled, **"Are you addicted to cat nip? My, my, Doll I didn't expect you to be a nip-addict."**

"**Oh, shut your mouth! I like it time to time, but I haven't had it in a while that I was just craving for it now."** Doll hissed at Fujakam and turned her head the opposite way.

"**W-What's cat nip? Is t-that stuff t-that gets c-cats high?"** I asked looking worriedly at Doll. Rex nodded his head, **"Yea most cats only take it because it makes them feel invisible. But in the end it only makes them dumb."**

Doll stood up and started walking again. Fujakam was the first one to start following her. Rex hissed lightly, **"I don't like where this is going." **I nodded my head. I had the same feeling as well. We looked at each other for while but then started to follow Doll and Fujakam.

I just hope Sasuke is achieving his task….

**Sasuke's Pov:**

I stopped in front of Lady Tsunades office doors. I knocked three times, waiting for her reply to come in.

"Come in."

I walked into her office, Lady Tsunade was standing up and Sai was in her office with a scroll. My eyes traveled from Sai to Lady Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, I would like to have a word with you." I said standing parallel to Sai who looking at me with a slight smirk. "Lady Tsunade and I were having an important discussion." Sai said looking at Lady Tsunade then me. I glared at him and felt my eyes change to sharningan. I didn't have time for Sai and his dumbness. It's bad enough I don't like his pale ass.

"I don't care what you two were having. This is more important than that. The mission Hinata went on…. She did return." I said sternly trying to get my point across.

Lady Tsunade eyes got a little bigger, "You saw her Uchiha? Where is she, we been looking for her for the past couple of days."

I felt Sai's eyes on me as I focused my gaze on Lady Tsunade. How can I explain that Hinata's a cat and she needs our help to get her back to normal? Why in hell do I care so much? I'm the cold hearted Uchiha; I don't give a damn about anybody but myself. However, I feel this new awareness within myself to help Hinata….The little kitty cat named Snow. I felt my lips tug into a smirk. I'm going to tease her to death with that name. I shook my trying to break the train of thoughts and focus on the present.

"She is a white kitten…" I said waiting for Lady Tsunade reaction.

Lady Tsunade gave me a light glare, "You're telling me Hinata is a kitten…..If you can give me proof then I'll believe you Uchiha."

I was about to leave when an idea popped up in my head, "Kiba…I'll get Kiba to say if that it's Hinata. I'm sure that the mutt will come in handy for this one time."

I smirked at my own idea and left the Hokages building without waiting for Lady Tsunade approval. Now all I had to do was…..I stopped walking when I was a couple of blocks from the Hokage building. Where the hell is Hinata? She can't speak human….Damn, now I got to find her. I'll go get the mutt's help first then I'll look for Hinata…ha, little kitty named Snow… I smirked as I hopped buildings to the vet center.

**Hinata's Pov:**

I frown to myself when Doll and Fujakam walked through this whole under a bandit house. I looked at Rex for any signs but that was no help. He looked annoyed to the max. I bit the back of his neck, **"Rex let's not go in there. I got a horrible feeling about this. My cat senses are tingling to the maximum."** Rex gave me a worried look, **"I feel you to Hinata but….I knows this may sound crazy. Maybe my brother is in this little joint. Can we just take a look in then leave?"** I couldn't say no to Rex pouty face.

I crawled into the whole, happy that I was so flexible. I flinched at the smell of catnip. I back up only to back up into Rex's furry chest. I felt Rex chest vibrate from purring. He was trying to make me calmer. It was kind of helping, knowing he was there beside me. I walked further to see all types cats rolling and licking each other. It was a line against the wall, it seem to lead to another part of the under passage.

I turned to face Rex questioning. "**You see all those cat's lined up…I wonder where they're going?"** I asked lightly. Rex growled lightly, "**They are getting the catnip from that room." Rex sniffed in that direction and hissed a little louder, "It's also a … how you say…..Sex room."**

I stiffen up and turned my head to this dim lit hallway. I started to walk down the hallway, forgetting if Rex follows me. I peeked in the room to see Doll and Fujakam sniffing smoke from a catnip flame. Other cats were sitting around talking. I walked to one of the empty cloth spots. I sat there trying to keep to myself. Yet it's hard when you're a pure white cat.

I felt my fur on edge when I saw a dark brown cat with intense orange/ brown like eyes. I was going to leave when I the cat stepped in front of me.

"**Excuse me, but I haven't seen you around here…"** the brown cat light purr was almost like acid to my sensitive ears.

I tried to hold my voice steady but I failed, **"I-I'm….y-yes you can ummm s-say I'm new h-here."**

The brown cat purred happily, "**They call me Dirt. What's your name, kitty?"**

I winced at his name, why have a name like that? Maybe because of his fur color but it could be called something else. I flinched when I smelled the awful catnip lingering on Dirt's breathe. I took a step back but he only stepped forward. Those orange/brown eyes showing no signs of good, I wanted to run from the way he was looking me.

Dirt got closer and his purr got louder. **"P-Please don't c-come any closer."** I meowed out as sternly as I can but again it failed. Dirt only laughed at my actions.

I couldn't help myself I felt my paw reach out and swat across Dirt's face, my claws digging into his face. I heard a fierce his come out his mouth. I flinched back and closed my eyes waiting for Dirt to strike back at me.

I didn't feel no impact in fact I heard a loud hiss. I open my eyes to see the back of Rex. Rex's back was arched and his ears were lying against his head.

"**You wouldn't dare touch Hinata! You lost your damn mind! A cat like you shouldn't even have nine lives to waste on nothing but catnip! You filthy piece of creature! Now I see why they call you dirt!"** Rex hissed out, I flinched as I watched his claw come out.

Dirt wasn't backing down either. He stood up and hissed. I watched horror as he limped at Rex. Rex rolled on his back biting Dirt's neck. Rex's hind legs were digging into Dirt's stomach. Dirt was trying to get free from Rex's death grip but he was failing. I always hated when cats fought because it sound so awful.

I crawled out the way when they pushed my way. I felt Doll eyes on me. I turned around to see her approaching me quickly. **"What is going on? Hinata, what happen between Rex and the cat?"** Doll asked looking annoyed.

Was she mad that I ruin her getting high? My eyes were a little shocked, **"N-Nothing….D-Dirt was t-trying s-s-something." **

Why was I nervous about telling her what happen? Was I afraid that Doll was going to get angry at me?

I watched in shock when I saw Doll give me an angry expression. **"You are ruining me getting my catnip! Why couldn't you just allow him to mess with you for a bit and then none of this would happen!"** I felt my eyes get watery and I couldn't help but feel a pain of remorse going through me.

That's when I felt anger go through me. Doll was making it seem like it was my fault.

"**Excuse me but I didn't do anything! I only c-came in here because of you and Fujakam! I d-don't want to be anywhere near catnip! Especially if it's like drugs! I w-wasn't around a-any when I was h-human and I damn sure won't be around any now that I'm a cat!"** I hissed out.

I looked around when I realized everyone was staring at me. Doll was fuming and I could tell she was going to pounce. I looked over at Rex to see if he was done and I noticed that I couldn't find him in the room full of cats. I turned around and ran to the exit before Doll was about to pounce.

I could hear her chasing be down the hall. I crawled out the exit before she could catch me. I hopped over a fence and landed into a garden. I was back on the main street trying not to get ran over by wagons and horses. This world was so big and I was so small. I hated this; I ran into an alley and curled up into a ball in a side box.

I didn't move when I saw humans dump trash into a dumpster not too far from me. It was night time and I felt so alone and cold….

**"Hinata I know you are awake….May I join you?"** Rex soothing meow came. I looked over my shoulder to meet those teal eye and navy blue eye. I felt this warmth grow over me. I felt so safe when I was around Rex. **"Y-Yes, you may."** I felt myself meow back to him lightly.

**"I'm sorry about everything. Dirt was such a jerk! Next time I'm going to trust your intincts ok Hinata! I promise you I'll protect you till your back to your human self!" **Rex meowed lightly at me. I purred lightly in agreement.

He crawled into the box with and cocooned himself against me. I purred in delight. Rex laid his head on my shoulder and I placed my head over my paws. We lay there peacefully. I felt him purring lightly. I felt a blush creep over my face.

I closed my eyes. I can't be having these thoughts about a cat. Especially if I am human….I felt a blush creep up on my face when my thoughts trailed back to Sasuke. I wasn't home…I bet he's worried about me. I wonder how things will be between us once I'm back human. Will he still show that caring side of him? Or will he shelter me out like everyone else?

I felt myself drifting into the darkness of sleep. Rex purring not helping me fight the peaceful monster. I will just have to go to Sasuke's once the sun rises again.


End file.
